Ducky Tube Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Ducky Tube Zombie (PvZH). Ducky Tube Zombie is the first encountered aquatic zombie and the 11th zombie encountered. When encountered, it will walk up to the Pool's edge, jump into the pool, and move across the water. During the final waves of the Pool and Fog levels, they will suddenly appear from underwater in groups of two or three, similar to graves in Night levels and the ambush zombies dropped by Bungee Zombies on Roof levels. In addition to the regular Ducky Tube Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Flag Zombie also have Ducky Tube variants (but these are not documented in the Suburban Almanac. Same goes for the Zombotany Versions, as all, save for the Squash Zombie, has a ducky tube variant). Suburban Almanac entry DUCKY TUBE ZOMBIE The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on water. Toughness: low Only appears in the pool It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Audio The sound the ducky tube makes when the Zombie with the ducky tube splashes into water. Overview The Ducky Tube Zombie's health depends on the version. The zombie and most other Zombotany Zombies withstands 200 damage. The Wall-Nut zombie and Buckethead withstands 1300, the Conehead withstands 560, and the Tall-Nut zombie withstands 2400 damage. Strategies :The existance of Ducky Tube Zombies guarantees which zombies can and cannot show up in the pool (for example, the Football Zombie is never seen in the pool since it does not have a Ducky Tube variant). Use plants (particularly the Peashooter) similar to what you would use against regular, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. Make sure, however, that there is at least one Lily Pad with defenses in that lane. Potato Mines and Spikeweed do not work, as they cannot be placed on Lily Pads and not on pool rows either. A Tangle Kelp can also instantly kill any of these zombies, being a single-target sea mine. It's recommended to bring them, so one would have an easier time taking out ducky tube zombies at the beginning of pool/fog levels. Especially when the defenses aren't ready due to the lack of sun. Gallery Trivia *When using an explosive plant on a Ducky Tube Zombie (and all other aquatic zombies) while they are in the pool, they disappear instead of turning to ashes. **The same thing also happens once a headless zombie (that has not yet disappeared from the lawn) gets exploded by an explosive plant. *Because they walk up to and jump in the pool, the player can kill them before they even get in the water if he or she has strong enough defenses. If this happens, they will fall on top of the water and their ducky tube will disappear. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie is defeated in the pool, the body sinks afterward, even though it is still wearing the ducky tube. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Ducky Tube Zombie, along with the Snorkel Zombie and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombies not available for use are the Backup Dancer (which is spawned by the Dancing Zombie), the Zombie Bobsled Team (which spawns on ice trails left by Zombonis), the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp (which is thrown by Gargantuars), and Dr. Zomboss. *Only normal Ducky Tube Zombies can appear on the seed selection screen except in ZomBotany 2. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie (and other aquatic zombies) loses his arm, it just disappears, instead of falling off and splashing. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where the buckets on the Buckethead variation will not have a second stage of damage if they appear as an ambush zombie during the final wave. *The Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie is the toughest aquatic zombie in the game having 120 health. *The normal Ducky Tube Zombie has an Almanac entry, but the other variants do not. **Bug Zombie and 8-Bit Zombie from the Plants vs. Zombies 2 share this trait. *If a Squash that is planted on a Lily Pad squashes a Ducky Tube Zombie or any other aquatic zombies, it will make a splash instead of hitting the bottom of the pool and making a thud. *When an Ice-shroom is used on a Ducky Tube Zombie, it will not be completely frozen, though it will be chilled and slowed. ru:Зомби с уткой Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Pool Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "High" toughness Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies